This invention relates generally to amusement devices for children, and more particularly to dolls and other figurines used by children for amusement purposes.
Small children, e.g., children that are 2-3 years old, often find great enjoyment in simple amusements. For example, a child may enjoy making a "scary face" to provoke a mock fear reaction from his or her parents, other cooperative adults, and sophisticated children. One way that a child can make a scary faces is to place his two forefingers in the corners of his mouth, and then widen his mouth by pulling with his fingers. When performed in the audience of a cooperative adult, e.g., a parent or grandparent, or another child, this will hopefully provide the mock fear response in the viewer, to the hilarious amusement of the child performing the "scary face."
While the making of "scary faces" can be an amusing pastime for the child, the adults involved often quickly tire of the game. It would therefore be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for extending the amusement aspects of this activity for both the child and the adult participants.